Jeffery Keaton (Jeff the Killer Saga)
|-|Jeff the Killer= |-|Torn Flesh= Summary Jeffery Keaton came from a broken home. His father was physically, mentally, and verbally abusive, and his mother was never around to help him. He would get bullied at school, and his nights were spent being tormented by the voices in his head. The main voice that rose to the top he called "The Killer". The voice would tell him again and again to "KILL FOR ME!" but Jeff would always refuse. That is, until a particularly bad incident with his bullies involving pain, fire, and bleach left him disfigured and granted "The Killer" complete control of Jeffery Keaton. He the murdered his entire family and went on the run to continue his blood butcher's work. This is where he first witnessed Slenderman, and from that moment he wanted to kill the tall figure. Slenderman had stolen his kills (unintentionally), and to Jeff his face looked like the perfect blank canvas. Somewhere along the lines these two came to blows, Jeff carving a smile on the immortal's face. While Slenderman planned to kill Jeffery, he decided to let him live, as he would be useful. After this point, Jeff came across something far older than humanity and far more malicious. The old one, Zalgo. He became a follower of the evil entity, and thus began the war between the followers of Zalgo and the followers of Slenderman. He eventually was seen as ready by Zalgo, becoming Torn Flesh. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher Name: Jeffery Keaton, "The Killer", Jeff the Killer, The Grand Smile, Torn Flesh Origin: Jeff the Killer Saga Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Either late teen or early adult) Classification: Evil human, serial killer, follower of Zalgo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities (Has multiple personalities, including "The Killer", the force driving him to kill), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with various knives), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Can smell blood), possibly Blessed (By Zalgo), Resistance to Pain (Very resistant to pain, so much so that his own self mutilation doesn't effect him) Attack Potency: Wall level (Harmed and killed Mr. WideMouth. Jeff can harm himself. Can potentially fight Ticci Toby and Jane the Killer), likely higher (Harmed/scarred Slenderman. Is potentially stronger as "Torn Flesh" via Zalgo empowerment) Speed: Peak Human, possibly Subsonic (Caught and harmed Slenderman, who can move this fast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Casually overpowers normal humans, as well as Cory Jarvis) Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely higher Durability: Wall level, likely higher (Survived being lit on fire, though he was injured) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher when throwing knives Standard Equipment: Multiple knives Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Is extremely arrogant and over confident. Note: Feats from the Verse Gallery JTKeaton.jpg ZalgoFilmJefferyKeaton.jpg|Appearance from the film ZALGO Others Notable Victories: William Afton (Five Nights At Freddy's) William's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Jeff the Killer Saga Category:Internet Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Horror Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults